


there are times

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Seijou, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, how do u tag things, idk bye, if ur looking for nekoma its not here, next gen captains, next gen vice captains???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are times when the new captains take a minute to stop and /think/</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are times

**With Resilience Comes Victory**

There are times when Keiji is aware of the silence weighing like a ton of bricks over him. It feels strange to train in the tranquil that is the Fukurodani Academy (Men's Volleyball) Gym. The silence of the gym, punctuated only by hands slapping the volleyballs and the volleyballs thudding down on the distant side of the court. Keiji almost smiles to himself and wonders if any of the new first years will be as boisterous as Bokuto, or as provoking as Konoha, or as laid back as Komi. He looks across the court, at Wataru, the only other remaining member of the Fukurodani VBC. Keiji notices the clock just a little after all the new volleyball club applicants have finished spiking, receiving and tossing, and promptly adjourns practise for the day. As he and Wataru stay back to clean, they wordlessly wonder at what the new season would have in store for them.

**Take To The Skies!**

There are times when Chikara wishes he weren’t such a masochist. Captain of the volleyball team, a third year, and on top of that, unofficial babysitter of two third years and two second years (how they all got promoted to the next year was beyond him, but he takes pride in that he had tutored Nishinoya and Tanaka well) makes him wonder if at all he is suited to such labour. His team supports all his decisions but privately he deliberates his decision to return to the team in his first year. Thoughts like these dissipate quickly every time Karasuno wins a practice match, and a small hope is rekindled within him, that maybe, just maybe, Sawamura and Sugawara made the right decision. Chikara sees Yamaguchi give him a thumbs up, he smiles back, knowing full well that the vice-captain knew his thoughts paralleled his own. He wonders if these insecurities will ever run away like he did.

**Date Kou’s Iron Wall**

There are times when Kenji wishes he had Moniwa’s patience to deal with Koganegawa and hastily dismisses the idea because not even kind, quiet, peaceful Moniwa could deal with the tossing disaster that was currently trying to enthusiastically apologise to him. Kenji sighs and wonders if he’d caused such nuisance to Moniwa and Kamasaki and Sasaya, replaying all the arguments (initiated for amusement, of course) with Sasaya and Kamasaki. He sighs a “don’t mind” at Koganegawa and tells everyone take ten. Sitting next to Aone and surveying the new members, Kenji suddenly smirks to himself and thinks that no one, no one can beat his Iron Wall and _that’s_ the kind of legacy Datekougyou will uphold, stopping all spikes before they can cross over to their side of the court.

**Rule The Court**

There are times when Shigeru wishes he could get away with murder. Specifically his new vice-captain, Kyoutani Kentarou’s. He supposes he could persuade Kunimi and Kindaichi into hiding the body and- his thoughts are interrupted by aforementioned vice-captain, barking out (fitting for mad dog-chan, as Oikawa would say) incomprehensible instructions to the new first years (just as he remembers Iwaizumi doing, a little more than a year ago). As he walks back toward them, he hears the end of a flippant remark “-only legacy Oikawa left to him are his hair and good looks”, he looks around to see Watari grin to himself (looking eerily like Hanamaki and Matsukawa, just before one of their pranks), apparently having caught the remark. Shigeru has a passing insecure thought before a ball is thrown at him with a “show them what you’re made of, _captain_ ” and Shigeru loses all uncertainty and demonstrates his jump serve. It seems hair styles and good looks aren’t all Oikawa has left behind in his protégé.

**Intense Force**

There are times when Kenjirou wonders if Ushijima, Yamagata and Reon would be disappointed in the way he can’t (refuses to) handle his (immature) teammates (cough Goshiki cough)(he knows Semi is already disappointed without having been told). Secretly self-conscious about being the only one on the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club without a sports scholarship, Kenjirou has the ghost of a smile grace his lips, almost hearing Tendou’s long ago uttered words, “how can you move forward, if you don’t forget the past?”. The effect was ruined approximately two seconds later when Tendou admitted that the words weren’t his own, but those from fullmetal alchemist. He sighs again and spots Goshiki help out a first year’s spike and Kawanishi correct another’s blocking posture. Well, he supposes, maybe he underestimates his team a little, especially Goshiki, because no matter how much the latter gets on his nerves, if he must become the very best ace (like no one ever was), Kenjirou’s going to be the one that facilitates that.

**Simplicity and Fortitude**

There are times when Yuuji wonders if Okudake was in his right mind to make him the new captain (although he knows the choice had, for the most part, been unanimous). Seeing the flood of new members because they wanted to join the “party team”, he deliberates the pros and cons of throwing an unofficial party, sees a scary vision of Hana in his mind, and wisely decides against it. Yuuji often considers himself to be too unworried about his team, only because he knows they can hold their own, except, ever since their loss to Karasuno, he keeps replaying Hana’s words in his mind and thinks maybe if he were a little more responsible and had a tactic in mind, they could have more fun on court. With that thought in mind, he calls the old players, Bobata, Futamata, Higashiyama, Numajiri, Izaka and Tsuchiyu for a final hustle before going over to Runa, their manager, to set up a practice match against another school next week. With a smirk he thinks, Johzenji is _far_ from over.

**Author's Note:**

> {a/n: okay so I haven’t written for nekoma because im torn about who becomes captain??? Honestly I cant see either kenma or taketora being captan altho their dynamic would work p well??  
> Also a few hcs I took into account while writing:  
> ~ wataru is akaashi’s VC, yamaguchi is ennoshita’s VC (im aware hes a second year in this but yano what fuck you), kyoutani is yahaba’s VC, kawanishi is shirabu’s VC, aone is futakuchi’s VC and bobata (the middle blocker) is terushima’s VC (I picked him bc his jersey number is 2????)  
> ~ at karasuno, both, the captain and vice captain together make the decision for the new captain after asking the second years, who then jointly appoint the vice captain.  
> ~ at seijou, it is tradition that the new vice captain hosts the first practice session in place of the captain.  
> ~ the new kids at seijou don’t really like yahaba but /love/ kyoutani.  
> ~watari is rly cool and will stick up for anyone  
> ~yahaba has a deadly serve  
> ~ennoshita is rly insecure but the team supports him 100000%  
> ~for all his laid back attitude, teru is actuli a rly fab player and everyone on his team wanted him to become the next captain!  
> ~idk if komi is laid back?? hc??prolly not bc hes a libero and liberos!! are!! so!! hype!! aaaaa!! (also that he and konoha /love/ teasing bokuto i love fukurodani third years spread the word)  
> jesus Christ yahaba was such fun to write im yelling I wanna write some more seijou gefgkifhuijs  
> ~I made up a fuckin banner (??) for fukurodani bc I realised too late that idk it??? Nekoma’s sounds like smth kuroo pulled out of his ass tho “talent and instinct” fuck you, you nerd  
> thanks 4 reading, im out bye}  
> [my hq!! tumblr come say hi](http://badlydrawn-haikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
